


Didn't Know Where Else to Go...

by BunheadKitKat19



Series: thoschei one-shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Basically married, F/M, Fluff, Other, Thoschei, ahahahaha for once I'm not being evil, im so soft for both of them, some cussing, there's a bit of a romcom feel to this????? idk, twissy, yeah I'm never tagging this ship as only F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunheadKitKat19/pseuds/BunheadKitKat19
Summary: "The hero showed up at the villain's doorstep one night. They're shivering, bleeding, scared. There's also a slightly dazed look in their eyes- they were drugged. They looked like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they're close to passing out, they mumble 'didn't know where else to go...' then collapse in the villain's arms."prompt credit to @one-lonely-whumperfly on Tumblrsuggested by @avogonpoet on Tumblr
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: thoschei one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Didn't Know Where Else to Go...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamxWitch/gifts).



Missy looked down in shock at the Time Lord in her arms. After all these years, she had never seen the Doctor so weak and vulnerable. Whatever happened to him, it didn’t look like he was going to regenerate, or he would’ve done so already. 

“Oh Doctor, what have you gotten yourself into?” Reluctantly, Missy dragged him inside and laid him on the floor to shut the door behind them. 

She looked down at his broken body. Damnit. Feelings. Why do you need him so much? She cursed as she kneeled beside her oldest and only friend in the entire universe. 

“This never happened,” she muttered, wringing her hands and clearing her mind. Gold regeneration energy flowed from her fingertips into the Doctor’s wounds. His skin healed and the color in his face returned, but he lay perfectly still. 

“That can’t be right…” Missy leaned closer to the Doctor. “Why aren’t yo-”

“AAHHHHHHHHH!” The Doctor shot upright with a scream, knocking Missy backward gracelessly. 

“Well that’s no way to thank someone who just saved your life,” she complained, shuffling into a more dignified seating. The Doctor turned his head to face her, eyebrows contorted in confusion. 

“Where am I?”

“Oh please,” Missy rolled her eyebrows. “Where do you think?”

“Right, right… I must’ve, come here, I… I don’t remember what happened.” Missy’s jaw dropped. 

“Well that’s not helpful,” she scolded. 

“Oh, you think I’m happy with this?” The Doctor retorted. “Believe me, I do not know why I’d think that going to you for help would be a good idea.”

“Well that hurts,” she mocked. 

“Oh, as if you’ve ever been a good person to go to with a problem.”

“I can be,” Missy argued, “If your problem involves a dead body…”

“Well it doesn’t,” the Doctor snapped back. Missy swallowed. 

“Not yet, at least. And I don’t want any dead bodies this time, got it?” She simply nodded at her friend, hanging her head to avoid his piercing gaze. She pushed herself off the floor and flattened her clothing. 

The Doctor looked up at her, pleading with his eyes. Missy couldn’t help but feel sorry. 

“Missy, please… Will you help me?” She simply nodded. Wrinkles formed in the Doctor’s face as he grinned up at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back at the friend she had missed for centuries. For once, they could be on the same side of something. 

The Doctor’s gleeful expression became expectant, and Missy tilted her head at the change. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna help me up?” He joked. Missy sighed and extended her arms, allowing him to pull himself to his feet. When he finally stood up, they were much closer than she anticipated. She could practically feel his heartbeats, and his breathing tickled her neck. Her breath hitched as she looked up at his face. He squeezed her hands. 

“Thank you for saving my life.” He murmured. Missy swallowed. 

“Well, I couldn't have some random creatures killing you without me, now could I?” You’re lying, a voice in the back of her mind teased. You need the Doctor. Oh, how she wished that voice would shut up, even though it was right. 

“You and I both know it’s more than that.” 

Missy scoffed, turning her head and pulling away, but the Doctor pulled her in closer, lifting their hands to his face. She dared to look back at her friend and regretted it instantly. How could she stay dignified when the Doctor was looking at her like that? Her hearts were racing. 

He brought her hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles without ever breaking their eye contact. Her composure crumbled away as she teared up at the small gesture of affection. She always vied for attention, but if this was what being truly cared for was like, she never once realized just how fucking incredible it felt. Or maybe she only cared because it was the Doctor. 

“You’re crying,” the Doctor breathed. 

“No, I’m not,” she denied miserably. “I thought you said you didn’t want to be here,” she sniffed to try to have some amount of composure. 

“What I said was that I don’t know why I’d ever think this was a good idea. I never said that I don’t want to be with you.”

“Do you?” 

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Her eyes grew wide in realization. She meant as much to the Doctor as he does to her. Or maybe even more. He lifted one hand to her face, brushing the tears off her cheek. A fairly useless task, as the gesture brought her to tears once more.

“Doctor, I-” Missy choked out.

“It’s just us, Koschei, you can call me Theta.” 

“Theta,” she echoed, the name feeling new and familiar at the same time. How long it had been since last she said that name. She leaned her face into his warm touch. 

Suddenly, Theta stepped forward and pulled her face to his lips. She hated how amazing he was at kissing: it was gentle yet strong and passionate, and completely took her breath away. It was nothing like the time she made out with him before he knew who she was or the soft kiss he gave in return at the graveyard. This was a million times better. 

She stepped back to breathe, dizzy from the kiss. Theta swallowed, bowing his head.

“Oh, er, right. Sorry… er, I shouldn’t have. Koschei… I’m, I... I’ll just-”

“Oh shut up, Theta.” She grabbed his coat and pulled him back in for another kiss. She felt one arm wrapped tight on her back, a hand cradling her head. Instinctively, she reached to his face and tiptoed to deepen their kiss. What the hell had she been doing all these years, giving up on this? She had always enjoyed herself, sure, but wow it sure was epic feeling this loved. And by Theta, no less. As their kiss slowed, they rested their foreheads together to breathe. 

“I love you, Koschei. Always have, always will.”

“And I, you,” she replied, unsure if she could actually voice the feelings she had spent basically her entire life trying to ignore without fully breaking down. 

“It can be like this,” Theta pleaded. “Just you and me, visiting the stars, just like we planned all those years ago.”

“I’d like that,” she admitted, being more honest than she had ever been in her entire life. In all her lives, really. 

“But I can’t trust you,” Theta took a step back, resting his hands by his side. “Not completely, not yet.” 

Of course not. Koschei sighed. 

“Who do I have to kill to earn your trust?” She asked lazily. 

“... No one…”

“Right, right, the whole ‘goodness’ thing.” 

“See that’s the funny thing about trust: it has to start somewhere. So, I trust you to help me with whatever brought me here.” Theta extended a hand, inviting Koschei back into his life. She didn’t even need to think before reaching back. 

Theta smiled at her with so much more love than she had ever seen in the universe. A strange feeling settled in her hearts, one that she hadn’t felt in a ridiculously long time. Belonging. Koschei finally found what she’d been missing for all these centuries: home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two infinitely. They're both my favorite versions of their characters, and they have SO. MUCH. CHEMISTRY. This was a lot of fun to write. I normally don't do requests (I've tried, it doesn't always work), but when inspiration strikes I gotta do what I gotta do. Comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
